tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Paradise
The hit story is now a roleplay! Return to Amard as your favorite characters! You may be 2 people. Sign-ups Crew Nalyd and Bob - Nalyd Renrut The Surviving Dragons Jaz - Codaa5 (NO! You can have it!) Sam - GordonNo.4 Jacob- Turnertang (Fred resigned, I spoke to him) "Dome" - Uzitgz Julio-Zakkoroen "Ugly" - Ricky490 Dyl - tdifan1234 Belle- sunshineandravioli Martha- sunshineandravioli Eliminated Cindy- TDI19 out '''Day 1 Josh - tdifan1234 '''out '''Day 2 "The Hobo"-Zakkoroen '''out '''Day 3 Philip- Codaa5 out''' Day 4 Dustin out Day 5 Mara out Day 5 Lequisha - Redflare left '''Day 6 Veronica- Turnertang '''out '''Day 7 Billy - GordonNo.4 '''out '''Day 8 Lucas - Ricky490 '''out Day 9 Sarah-Zakkoroen left '''Day 10 Elian-TDI19 '''out '''Day 10 "The Rat" - Uzitgz '''out Day 11 Relationships Julio and Martha Dome and Ugly Sam and "The Rat" Belle and Dyl Day 1 Nalyd: Welcome to Total Drama Paradise! We will start soon. So talk here! Sam: Hi! Billy: Wuzzup? "The Hobo": I hope I can win this time, 'cause I still desperately need the money! Nalyd: It is time for the first challenge: fire-making! Make a three foot fire that can brun through this wire. GO! Dyl: *rubs two sticks together* "The Hobo":*also rubs two sticks together* Nalyd: Looks like its Dyl and 'The Hobo' representing their teams! Cindy: "rubs sticks fast and it sparks* Elian: *rubs huge wood logs together* Dyl: *rubs sticks and a few sparks come out* "THe Hobo":*Fire lights and starts burning through wire* Cindy: OK, I brought my tribe here to help with the fire. *All start rubbing sticks, and flames shoot out* The Hobo:*Fire goes out* Oh, COME ON!*Fire reignites* YES!! Dyl: * fire lights and burns through wire* Josh: Yes!!!! The Hobo:Dangit! Elian: yay!!! Cindy: awww, head back to the tribe guys. bye! Josh: *highfives Dyl* Good job, man!!! Nalyd: Fighting Ducks win! I'll see the Thrashign Rabbits tonight at tribal council Thrashing Rabbits Vote Nalyd: Vote when you're ready. The Hobo:I vote Cindy. She distracted me. Julio:I also vote Cindy. Sam: Cindy, Defintly Cindy Nalyd: I will tally the votes. Cindy, Cindy. The first person eliminated is Cindy. bring me your torch, the tribe has spoken. Cindy: What!! At least I was here. Unlike Julio and Sam. I am coming tribe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Day 2 Nalyd: All of you, head back to camp. Sam: We have to win this! Nalyd: TOday's challenge is a relay race. Each team will pick three people to run. Sam: Jacob, The Hobo and Me Billy: Dyl, Elian and Josh Nalyd: GO! Sam: *Passes Josh* See ya! Hobo:*Is at the finish line* What took you guys so long? Julio:Go Hobo! Nalyd: *jaw drops* Okay then, Thrashign Rabbits win! Fighting Ducks Vote Elian: Lucas, not a big help, now or for the future Lucas: Josh, he lost it for us Ugly: Josh! Nalyd: (Sorry Nobody else is voting) Lucas, Josh. The second person eliminated is Josh. All of you head back to camp. Day 3 Dome: Hey guys The Rat: Dude whats up with your face? Lucas: You mean other than what was already wrong with his face The Rat: Hey thats not much from that youtube kid. Ugly: What's today's challenge, Nalyd? Dome: Hi Ugly! Ugly: I never saw a guy so cute (Lucas laughs) (Ugly stomps Lucas on the foot) Lucas: OW! Dome: Thats so hot (Punches Lucas the face.) The Rat: (Laughs at Lucas) Classic! Ugly: Now where were we (Makes out with Dome) Nalyd: Today's challenge is climbing a volcano. First person to the top wins for their team. GO! Billy: *runs really fast past Dyl* Bye Bye! Hobo:*Touches finger across the finish line* Huff.... Huffff.... YESSS!!!!!! Ugly: (Gets infront of the Hobo and makes the Hobo run away as Ugly crosses the finish line) I WIN! Julio: No you didn't. Hobo had already won by putting his finger across the finish line. Thrashing Rabbits win, Nalyd. Ugly: No, the Hobo touched the finish line and never crossing it (By the way whose the hobo) Julio: Look at it again. Ugly: Our team won, right Dome Hobo:that's for Nalyd to decide Ugly: Well, tell me, Nalyd who wins, by the way, where is Nalyd? Hobo:I dunno. NAAAAAALYYYYYYDDD!!! Julio:Nalyd had better say the Rabbits win! Dyl: Technically, the ducks would've won because the "hobo" never really crossed the finish line... Nalyd: (i've been in conneticut all day) Hobo, you need to actually do the challenges. I am truly bothered by in every challenge you've been *crosses finish line* as soon as I post the challenge. Because of that, Ducks win. Thrashing Rabbits vote Hobo:Julio. Julio:Hobo. Sam: Hobo, You have got to shave! Lequisha: Hobo, you ruined it for us. The Rat: Julio, I dislike him Nalyd: We have 2 votes for julio and 2 for 'the hobo'. Teh thrid person eliminated is 'The Hobo.' Day 4 Lucas: Yello, everybody Ugly: What's today's challenge? Dome: Hi Ugly The Rat: I can't wait ot cheat... I mean play fairly to win! Nalyd: Today's challengeis a circus. You must all assign yourselves roles. Bob will determine the winning circus. Go! Sam: The Rat, You may be useful in this, Julio, Try your Girly Singing Julio:*LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE* (Crowd claps) Julio:*In a hoarse voice* did I do... good? Lequisha: Can I do my talent of singing? Sam: Julio, Lie down, Lequisha, take Julio's place Julio:N-no... I c-can do this.... *LLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE--* (loses voice) (crowd cheers and throws valuables at him) Lequisha: Here I go. (Song can be found at ) Nalyd: What song is it Lequisha? Lequisha: Paper planes by M.I.A. *Nails every key* I hope I did good! The Rat:Time for some magic, you will see Lucas' pants disapear (Pants Lucas) Ta-Da Annoncer:Ladies and Gentlemen The amazing bald Kid! Dome:(The crowd applause then he takes off hat burning a hole in the ceiling from the reflection of the sun on his head) Oops! Bob: *goes blind* (Lucas puts his pants up and pushes the hat down over the Rat's eyes and kicks his butt) Bob: *whispers to Nalyd* Nalyd: Rabbits win! The Rat: You're going down youtube kid! (Get into fistfight) Dome: Ugly, The Rat isn't on our team. Fighting Ducks vote Dome: Dyl, cause he is to lucky! Ugly: Phillip, he's useless Lucas: Phillip, I don't like him Elian: Phillip, crazy, mean, and has not been here at all Billy: Phillip,he is nutzo! Nalyd: 1 vote for Dyl 4 for Philip. Bye Philip. Jacob: HI Everyone Day 5 Nalyd: Before the challenge, The Rat, Dome, and Dyl will each pick 5 people for new tribes. (Just pick your 5 people when you get on.) The Rat: Veronica, Jaz, Lucas, and Sam Dome: Ugly, Billy, Julio, and Lequisha Nalyd: I meant each captain picks five people, excluding themselves, so that there are 6 per team. And name your team. (Tdifan1234: What should I do because Elian is the only 1 with a user) (Nalyd Renrut: Pick her. It isn't your fault Dyl didn't pick anybody. Dome: and Dustin. The Rat: Jacob. Nalyd: Okay then. You will search through the jungle for immunity idols. (first six people can call them.) FIrst team out wins. GOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Sam: Rat, Look, I Found One! Ugly: I found two, Dome! Veronica: I have finally arrived and I found an immunity idol! Julio:I found one! Nalyd: One more..... Belle: *suddenly appears* What'd I miss??? Martha: Me too... Nalyd: We're racing. Belle: Oh. *runs off* Martha: Hey, wait for me! *follows* The Rat: Cool Sam, want to form an alliance? (Finds immunity doll) Dome: Cool Ugly (Start Mking out) Belle: *trips on tree root* *drops glasses* OMG I CAN'T SEE!!!!!!!!! *walks in circles blindly* Veronica: (Finds Belle's glasses.) Nalyd: First person out wins for their team. (No more idols) Martha: *strolls calmly through forest* This isn't so bad... Belle: *walks into tree* Ugly: I found two (Makes out with Dome) Belle: *walks into another tree* Someone... help... me... Veronica: Belle, I have your glasses and you can have them back IF you join in an alliance with me AND and convince one other person to join too. Nalyd: Is ANYBODY going to win????????????? Sam" *runs in with all of the immuity idols* I WON! Belle: ...alright, fine. It's not like I have a choice at this point... Martha: *totally lost* ...help... The Rat: Veronica can I join? (Takes 5 immunity dolls from Sam and gives one to Ugly, Dome, Julio, and Veronica) (Conf.) The Rat: Somedays you have to be a good samaritan. Martha: *still lost in forest* SOMEONE??? ANYONE??? HEEELLLLPPP!!!!!!!!! Dome: (Sees Martha) We'll help! (Dome and Uglyfind Martha and take her back) Martha: Thanks. I owe you guys. Beth: *finally gets her glasses back* Veronica: Yes, you can join, Rat. By the way, I already have an immunity idol, so now I have two. Nalyd: THE RAT'S TEAM WINS! (Stop deleting my words, seriously) The Rat: (Steals Sam's last immunity doll and replaces it with a fake one) hehehe. Dome's Team vote Julio:I vote Dustin. He was useless! Ugly: Dustin (He's the only one that doesn't have a user on this team) Dome: Dustin! Nalyd: DUstin is out. Dyl's Team vote Dyl: Mara Belle: I vote Sarah. Martha: I vote Belle... it's her fault I got lost in the forest! Elian: Sorry I was not here. Anyway, I vote Mara, b/c she will slow us down in challenges. Nalyd: Mara's out, Dome's team is undecided. Day 6 Nalyd: COngratulations on making it this far, guys! Dyl: *smiles* Lequisha: I have a feeling that I'm going to loose soon, I don;t want that to happen. Nalyd! Take me out! I resign from total drama paradise! *Runs to boat of losers* Please hurry! (I acually want Lequisha to be taken out of the competition) I don't want to be betrayed by friends. Belle: HI DYL!!! *attempts to wave flirtatiously and fails miserably* Martha: What's with Lequisha? Veronica: That was a bit wierd... What's up with her? By the way, when's the next challenge? Dyl(CONF): *facepalm* Why me, Belle? Why me? Belle(CONF): I think Dyl really likes me. And he's so cute! *drools* (Conf.) The Rat: This is Too Easy. Nalyd: Since Lequisha left and yesterday was double elimination.... NAH! We will still have a tribal! Veronica: I'm so excited for the next challenge. Nalyd: Welcome to the pent-a-thalon! First part is three legged race! two people from each tribe pair up and GO!!!!!!!!!!! Veronica: Who wants to be partners with me, the lovely Veronica? Belle: Dyl, let's partner up!!!!!!! *eyes sparkle* Lucas: I'll join Veronica Ugly: Dome, want to join an allaiance? Veronica: Fine, Lucas, you can be with me. Veronica: When are we going to start Nalyd: GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Belle: *starts running, dragging Dyl behind her* Dome: Sure ugly. (Start Making out then start the three legged race) Veronica: (Starts running and drags Lucas behind her.) Hurry up, Lucas! Belle: *almost trips* C'mon Dyl! Help meee! Veronica: (throws Lucas over finish line) We Win!!! Lucas: Love Hurts! The Rat: Woohoo, WE WON, AGAIN! Dome: (Ugly and Dome pass the finish line) We did it (Start making out) Nalyd: OKay, the rat's team has one point. Part two is being buried alive. all teams pick a person. Julio:I...... volunteer. Nalyd: Excellent! Bob: *buries Julio* Martha: ...I guess I'll do it... Julio:(CONF.) That was the most brutal thing I have ever had to do in my life. Julio:(muffled) This is the most brutal thing I have ever had to do in my life! Bob: *buries Martha* Martha: *muffled* I... can't... breathe...! Nalyd: Didn't you give them air holes? Bob: *shrugs* Nalyd: Nice! Martha: (conf.) I seriously thought I was going to die... Julio:(Muffled) I AM GOING TO DIE! Lucas: Can I voluteer for my team and also have and when I get buried can I also have an air tube? Julio:(muffled, to Lucas) don't count on it. Martha: *passes out from lack of air* Julio:(muffled) Did I win? Bob: *buries Lucas* Nalyd: Now the rest of you have to catch a snipe. (Everyone looks for snipe, but there is no such thing!) Nalyd: Okay, now you'll jump from a plane. (One from each team) The Rat: *Buries Bob* How do you like dem apples. Dome: I'll Jump. Julio:No Dome. I shall sacrifice myself for the cause. GERONIMOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *jumps from plane* Belle: Considering Martha's still buried and it seems like no one else is here on our team, I volunteer to jump! Nalyd: Julio, you are still buried.... Julio:*From ground, shouting* I dug myself out! The Rat: Woohooo! (lands on Julio Crushing him) Ow. Belle: THIS IS FOR DYL!!!!! *jumps, crashes through roof of hut* Julio:I am not taking any of your crap, Rat! *Rat holds up fist* Shutting up. Ugly: I'll jump you want, but if I don't survive (makes out with Dome) Belle: *staggers out of hut* H-how'd I do? Julio:You look like crap, Belle. Ugly: (hits Julio in the head) Not nice, Julio Ugly: (conf.) That little girly boy is so mean, calling people crap, he better watch his mouth or I'll show him... Belle: Yeah, that was mean, Julio! *smacks him across the face* Julio:Wha-at? It's a popular saying based upon the weariness and quoteunquote "crapiness" of your appearance after falling 5,000 feet into a hut. I was not trying to be insulting. *Snorts geekily* Belle: *smacks him across the face again* Julio:Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? I wasn't ''trying ''to insult you, but obviously, I have. *walks away* Belle: Grr. By the way, what happened to Martha? Martha: *still buried, and passed out* Julio:Oh crud!!! *Digs Martha up and resesutates her* Dome: I cant do it man I can't jump! The Rat: My team rules! Martha: Oh, umm... thanks... Martha: (confessional) That was... random... I appreciate not being left for dead, buried alive on a beach, but still... Lucas: (muffed) Anyone, there I need HELP! Ugly: Dome, Can I got for you? Belle: ...Do you think we should help Lucas? Ugly: We should, we don't want any member of the show (exception of the Rat) to die...for now! Belle: Mmm, true. *starts digging him up* Lucas: (gasping for air) Thank you, guys, by the way, what happened all I heard was people hitting Julio? Belle: I jumped from a plane and crashed through the roof of a hut, then he insulted me, so I had to slap him a couple of times. Lucas: So, who wins the challenge, Nalyd tell us already? (I shall I say, Dylan) Martha: Yeah, where is Nayld? The last time I saw him was when I was BURIED ALIVE WITH NO AIR HOLES AND LEFT TO DIE. Grrr. (Conf.) The Rat: It was fun to bury Bob. Dome: (Jumps from plane and lands) What did you say Ugly? The Rat: Martha is right last time I saw him was on the plane. Ugly: AAAAAAAAAAHHHH....nothing! (Makes out with Dome) Belle: NAYLD, COME BACK AND TELL US WHO WON!!!! The Rat: Dam (Do they consiter the full word a swear?) it Nalyd who won!!!!!!!!!???????? Nalyd: I'm just enjoying all the fighting. THis has gotten very confusing, so either no vote today, or everyone votes today. Vote about that below! Vote either all or none Belle: EVERYONE VOTES!!! EVERYONE VOTES!!! Martha: No vote, please... we've have three people leave in the past two days... Ugly: No votes, someone all ready left do we want two people to leave and spend less time torturing us with challenges Lucas: Agreeing with Ugly Dyl: Yeah, we shouldn't vote. Nalyd: *mumbles angrily* The Rat: Whew! (Wipes forehead) Day 7 Belle: When's our next challenge? Dome: Yeah Nalydmeister whats are challenge? The Rat: (Fighting with Lucas and Julio) Well I don't like either of you! (Goes into cussing fit) Martha: *stares at The Rat* Umm... is this normal? Nalyd: Everyone get on a moose and race. First people across win for their team (one losing team). GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Rat: Wait, Goo? Dome: (Starts the race) Woohoo! Veronica: (falls of horse) ouch!!! Julio:*Crosses finish line, then moose bucks him off* Belle: I'M SCARED OF MOOSE!!!!!!!!!!! Martha: *attempts to get on moose, moose bucks her off* Ugly: (Gets on moose without a problem and catches up to Dome) Howdy, partner, what's it's doing on the wild side of the O'Kay Corall, I'm good at cowboy talk Veronica: (Gets on the moose and passes Ugly and Dome.) Good luck catching up! Sam: (crosses Finish line) Piece of Cake! Belle: *gets chased by moose* HELP!!!!! Dome: Well I have have a Cowboy hat (Jumps on her moose) The Rat: Hey Nalyd here's some goo (Throws goo at Nalyd and starts walking twords the finish line) hehehe. Jacob: (chases moose across field) HI ho moosey. Gideup!!! Belle: *gets trampled by moose* Belle: (conf.) This is why I'm afraid of moose. Ugly: (Ugly's moose runs over Belle) Sorry, it was the moose, it just doesn't like you! Belle: ...why me... Martha: *finally gets on moose and starts riding* This isn't so bad... *gets bucked off* Why does something bad always happen when I say that??? The Rat: (Takes Martha's Moose) Yee-haw (Passes Dome and Ugly) Che, Lovebirds. Dome: (Puts his hat on Ugly's head) Now your my Cowgirl . (Realising everyone can see his bald head ) AHHHHHHHHHHHH, I'm Unmasked! Belle: *gets up, gets trampled by another moose* Ow... Ugly: Hurry Dome, we got to catch-up to that little musk-rat before he wins (Lucas pasts the two) Lucas: (puts his fingers in his ears starts waving them and takes out is tongue and spits at the both) Ugly: That little geek! The Rat: (Throws a coconut at Lucas knocking him off his moose) Hahaha! Dome: (Runs over Lucas) Ow that has to hurt. Martha: *finally gets back on Lucas' moose* Veronica:(Whacks Dome with a stick and crosses finish line) I'm finished!! Martha: *gets bucked across the finish line by her moose* Does that count? Belle: *attempts to get up, gets trampled by Martha's moose* WHY ME??? Jaz: *Arrives out of nowhere on a moose and tramples Belle* Sorry! Belle: WHYYYYY????? Jaz: *Right before she goes riding off she grabs Belle and throws her onto the moose* Lets go! Nalyd: The Rat's team loses because the Rat through goo at me, and Jaz killed Belle. (JK!) Julio:(CONF.) Oh yeah. I PLAY this game, baby! Final two, here I come. The Rat: (Puts Sam's fake idol onto Belle's bed) Hehehe! The Rat's team vote Lucas: The Rat, his meaness has caused our team's lost Jaz:The Rat, if he hadn't thrown goo we could've won! Veronica: The Rat, him and his stupidness made us lose! Jacob: I vote for The Rat Jaz: Isn't The Rat eliminated it's 4/6 and even if 3 other people vote it would end up in a tie, so is The Rat eliminated. Julio:(CONF., singsong) The Rat is going down, The Rat is going down! Jaz: WOOHOO GO PSYCHO! Nalyd: I never said that! Guys, the votes are already in! Veronica is eliminated, who edited my text? The Rat: I'll take those! (Takes Veronica's immunity dolls and pushes her into the boat of losers) Day 8 Still Awake: "The Rat's" Team "The Rat" - Uzitgz Jaz - Codaa5 Sam - GordonNo.4 Dyl's team Martha- sunshineandravioli Dome: Good Morning guys, (feels head) wait where is my hat, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Nalyd: Today we will have an awake-a-thon. Last two peopel standign win for their tribes. GO! Julio:(CONF.) Like this is hard. I almost never sleep anyway. Belle: At least there's no moose in this challenge. *a moose appears out of nowhere and tramples her* Jaz: One moment! *Puts on a football helmet, knee pads, elbow pads and gloves* No coconut hitting for me! Belle: (conf.) So, if Veronica's gone, does that mean I'm not in an alliance anymore? Or does it mean I'm in an alliance headed by... *dun dun DUUUN* THE RAT??? Sarah:*falls asleep* Julio:(sarcastic) Oh, I am so afraid I might fall asleep. Jaz: (conf.) if only I was in a alliance. Billy: *Falls Asleep* Sam: I Got It! *brings in one of those ballerina lullaby thingies* Take This! *song starts playing* Julio:Oh, please. My parents tried that. Noting fazes me. Although... nobody ever tried making a hot girl kiss me. Funny, since that's my only weakness. Oh, crap! I said that out loud didn't I? Ugly: Hey, Dome, want to form an alliance and...(gives Dome his hat) Here's your hat found it in the Rat's cabin Martha: *gathers girls* Who wants to take down Julio? Julio:(Shouting) I can hear you! *Hides* Nalyd: (30 hours) Everyone is still awake except bob the leprechaun. Bob: *dreams of kicking Nalyd in the shin* Julio:*Comes out of hiding* Are the girls gone? Martha: *pounces from behind Julio and ties him up* Julio:A girl who I consider hot must make out with me, and I now will myself to think that you are not hot! Jaz: *Continously hits her head in a tree* Martha: *gathers girls* One of us has to take him down. He has to break sometime. Julio:(Shouting) No I don't! Belle: Shut up, Julio! *throws a branch at him* Julio:*Sneakiy starts hopping away* Martha: You know we can totally see you, right? Julio: So, which of you lovely ladies is gonna take one for the team and make out with me? Jaz: *Takes a long stick and trys to cut down the tree, but instead it flys back and hits her* Owww Martha: ... *huddles girls* Who's gonna do it? Julio:(Conf.) Please be Martha, please be Martha, please be Martha.... (CONF) Nalyd: I really didn't know Julio was a player! Martha: (conf.) Please not me, please not me, please not me... Julio:Well, Martha, the others haven't said anything. If you want me to lose, you'll have to make out with me yourself! *Laughs* Belle: Yeah, uh, Martha... I've gotta be... somewhere... far away from here... *runs off* Martha: Grr. Lucas: (falls asleep) Ugly: (Gets a lamp-post and throws in on Julio head) You asleep, yet! Julio:Yeah, my parents tried that, too. Martha: *whispers to Ugly* Help me! Julio:Uh, the girl must be HOT! Sam: I have no idea why I am doing this, but here it goes *kisses Julio* Julio:*Eye twitches, then falls asleep* Nalyd and Bob: *throw up* Nalyd: That was so wrong. Martha: (conf.) That was sick and wrong, but... better her than me. Julio:(Wakes up) Huh? Wha? Martha: GO BACK TO SLEEP!!!!! *kicks Julio in the face Julio:Parents tried that, too. Sam's not around. What to do, what to do. Looks like you'll have to make out with me yourself. Not that you have a choice. You owe me for saving your life, remember? Martha: I can't believe you're using THAT against me!!! Julio:Oh, believe it, sista. Believe it. Julio:(CONF.) "playa?" Yes, I guess that could describe me. Martha: ...I dislike you immensely for this. *makes out with Julio then pukes in the bushes* Martha: (conf.) ...I think I'm scarred for life... Julio:*Falls fast asleep* Martha: *continues puking in the bushes* Belle: *falls asleep next to Dyl* Julio:*Wakes up again* Thanks for the kisses!!!!! Julio:(CONF.) Good thing they don't know that the girl must make out with me thrice before I fully fall asleep! Martha: *pukes on Julio* Oops. Julio:'Tis okay, fair maiden of mine dreams. Martha: (conf.) Me and JULIO??? Okay, I know I joined this show because I wanted a relationship, but I'm not THAT desperate!!! ...Yet. Julio:(CONF.) She wants me. Sam: (Breaks in Conf. While Julio is still using it) I agree Julio;(Startled) You.... agree with me? Sam: She Keeps a Picture of you under her pillow Julio:Wow. Dyl: ... Belle: *snuggles up to Dyl in her sleep* Martha: Okay, Julio. What am I gonna have to do to get you to stop bugging me? Ugly: Maybe... (Throws Julio off a cliff) You're an annoying little freak! Nalyd: (CONF) Dang, that little pink wearing kid sure does get a lot of action. Julio:*Climbs back up* Parents tried that too. Julio:(CONF.) They'll never realize that Martha only needs to make out with me once more, and I will be out! Julio:*Hypnotizes Ugly and puts her to sleep* Ugly: I can't be hypnotized...(falls asleep) snores...julio, you little...snores...B#$%h...snores...I'll get you...snores! Dome: Dang, you Julio and your hipnotic powers! (Hypnotizes Julio to make out with Martha) Finally! (Conf.) The Rat: Finally he's asleep! The Rat: Hey Sam, want to form an alliance? Sam: Sure ,Wanna Vote out Lucas? Martha: Must... *hits self with stick* Stay... *hits self with stick* Awake... *hits self with stick* Belle: *wakes up cuddled up to Dyl* Aww, hey Dyl. *grins geekily* The Rat: Yeah, Sam. The Dome: all this hypnotics is making me sleepy.... (Falls asleep). The Rat: Dome's team has no more members! Dome: (Wakes up) Wait what happened? (Throws coconut at Jacob, Lucas, Elian and Dyl causing them to fall asleep) The Rat: I wonder where Bob is? (Flashback to him being buried two days ago) Oh yeah! Sam: *throws a coconut at Dome* Take that, FREAK! (Zakkoroen:Does Dome's team have to vote, since they lost?) Belle: Umm, Rat? I was wondering, since Veronica's gone, does that mean I'm not in the alliance anymore? The Rat: Yeah with me and Sam. Dome's team vote Nalyd: Sorry guys, but it is time to vote. (Conf.) Dome: Julio, he crushed my team spirit Julio:I play one of my immunity idols. I vote Billy. Dome: screw my thoughts , Billy! Nalyd: After this time, no idols until AFTER votes were cast. Julio:Is my idol real? The Rat: Remember Day 5 where I gave it to you! Billy: Ugly, You're Hideous Julio:Since I used one of my immunity idols, is Billy or Ugly eliminated? Dome: Please be Billy, Please! Billy: Changed My Mind, Dome Julio:I guess Billy is eliminated... Nalyd: Bye bye, Billy. Day 9 (Conf.) The Rat: hehehe, I love this game. (Conf.) Dome: So far this competition is going well and maybe I'll win and get a wig. The Rat: Want this immunity doll Sam? Sam: Sure, and have something to give to you, *kisses the Rat* Lucas: Lucky, man and (kicks The Rat in the balls) That's for being such a lucky little son of a b***h! "Dome": Hey Lucas, just because you're jealous doesn't mean you have to go around kicking people in the nuts! (Conf.)The Rat: Lucas is going down! Nalyd: CHallenge soon.... Sam: *beats the crap out of Lucas* Hiiiiiiiiii Ya! *punch and kicks him until he is out cold* Oh Yeah! Lucas: (comes back to normal) Ah yeah, (shaves all the hear of The Rat and Sam) BALD FREAKS! Sam: *Gets her hair growing spray,Sprays herself and the Rat, Throws Lucas at Elian* Hee Hee Julio:So, Sam, Martha keeps a picture of me under her pillow? Can I se it? Sam: I didn't snatch it, But I saw it. Julio:Interesting.... Nalyd: Due to an obscene amount of violence, there will be a special vote, no idols allowed. You can only vote for two people, The Rat or Lucas, because of their violent behavior. Special vote Nalyd: For this vote for who should STAY. Julio:I can't believe I'm saying this, but.... The Rat. Sarah:I guess the Rat... Belle: I may not like him, but I'm loyal to my alliance. I think the Rat should stay. Martha: I think Lucas should stay, the Rat disturbs me. Sam: The Rat Should Stay, I Love him Jacob: I think Lucas should stay Nalyd: It is time for.... Lucas to leave. Lucas: OK, but first (shaves all of The Rat's and Sam's hair off and set all of the hair spray on fire and then kicked The Rat in the balls) Day 10 Sarah:I.. can't take it anymore! TAKE ME OUT TAKE ME OUT! Julio:(CONF.) That was... disturbing. Sarah:(Gets on Boat of Losers) Jacob: Just like Lequisha... Martha: This again? Belle: *searches for Dyl* Nalyd: You are now the surviving Dragons! Martha: Wait, already? *counts the remaining contestants* Nalyd: Yup. 11 left! Martha: Wow. I definately made it farther this time. Belle: *still looking for Dyl* YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!!!! Sam: *Throws Dyl at Belle* And Leave Me to make out with the Rat in peace, *continues making out with the Rat* Belle: YAY!!!! *hugs Dyl* Dyl:*pukes on Belle* Belle: *completely ignores* Jacob: What's the next challenge? Nalyd: Search for an immunity rock in the hay pile (ts brown). It will give you immunity tonight. Watch out for porcupines. GO! Jacob: (dives in a pile) (Conf.) The Rat: Woohoo final 11, and I got a girl freind! Dome: I thing I found a can of hairspray? Why me! Jacob: I'll take it! (Takes the hairspray and sprays his hair.) I am stylin'! Martha: *gets a porcupine stuck on her face and screams in pain* The Rat: What was that for? (Shoughs porcupine in Jacob's face) Dome: Woohoo!(Makes out with Ugly) Jacob: OWWW! What was that for?!? (Shoves the porcupine at The Rat's face and falls back into the pile and finds the immunitiy rock.) I found it! Belle: *stuck in the pile* NOOO!!!! Martha: *attempting to get the porcupine off her face* The Rat: What was that for?!?!? (Shoves Jacob deep into the pile and takes his immunity rock) Here you go Sam (Gives rock to Sam). Jacob: I don't think so! (Sprays Sam in the face with Hairspray, takes the rock and punches the rat in the gut.) Martha: *rips porcupine off face and screams in pain* Belle: *gets out of pile and falls flat on face* Dyl:* pukes on Belle again* The Rat: Curse you Jacob! (Conf.) The Rat: He's going down Dome: look Ugly an immunity rock! (Beats up Jacob and takes immunity rock and takes it to Nalyd) Here you go sir! Jacob: (Tackles Dome and takes the rock and hands it to Nalyd.) Here you go. (Forces the rock into his hand.) There now it's in his hand. Martha: *picking porcupine needles off face* Ow. Ow. Ow. OW!!!!!!! Dome: I HATE YOU JACOB! (Gets into fist fight) The Rat: Here you go. (Gives Nalyd immunity rock) Jaz: *Sticks head in pile of hay, Digs hands down deep and finds a porcupine with a immunity rock in it.* OWWW! *Throws the porcupine in the air and catches the rock, then walks over to Nalyd and puts it in his hand.* Dome: (Wins fist fight) I think I see a immunity rock here you go Ugly (Ugly gives immunity doll to Nalyd) Yeah, only one more immunity rock! Dyl:*finds immunity rock & gives it to Nalyd* Jacob: Didn't he say there was only one immunity rock? If there is then is must be the brown one I gave to him that The Rat stole from me, gave to Sam, that I stole from her, that Dome took from me and then I took it back and finally gave it to Nalyd. Nalyd: I did, Jacob. Sadly people continue to make this camp an incredibly violent place. No immunity. And stop the violence! Vote Nalyd Renrut: Nobody won, but you can play immunity idols. People can't change votes after an idol is played. Julio:*Sigh* Elian. Sam: Elian, *sticks out tongue* Jacob: Elian. Jaz: Elian Ugly: Elian Belle: Elian, you scare me. Martha: Elian, sorry, but you're too strong a player. Elian: I quit, so vote someone else off. (I am really busy now, i will be back for season 2- TDI19 Julio:......so that's it...... Jacob: Do we vote someone else off instead or is that it and Elian is out? Julio:Let's just start dayb 11. Martha: I just want to get these porcupine quills off my face. *pulls one out* Ow. Belle: *searching for Dyl... again* nalyd: Bye Elian! Day 11 Julio:(To Martha) Word on the street is you have a picture of me under your pillow. Confirm or deny? Martha: *blank shocked stare* WHO TOLD YOU??? WHO TOLD YOU???????? Martha: (conf.) So what if I have a picture of Julio. It doesn't mean I like him! Maybe it's someone else's and I'm just holding out to it! Who says it's even real??? *rocks back and forth in the fetal position* Julio:(CONF.) ........She wants me. Julio:So you DO have a picture of me! (CONF) Nalyd: Julio and MARTHA????? Dang! That scrawny guy's a playa! (LOL, Nalyd wishes he was a camper) Julio:(CONF.) Since last season, I've grown more tough and independent. I even abandoned the Girly Boy society for a more... casual look (The clothes of Will from Total drama Adventure- Z). All this, and my innate charm.... Martha has no chance of resisting me! Martha: I never said that! I asked who told you! I NEVER SAID I HAVE A PICTURE OF YOU!!!! *hyperventilates and passes out* Julio:Uh.... it was Sam? Martha: *passed out* Julio:(Sees picture) are those....... hearts all over the picture? Julio:(CONF.)Boo-yah! Martha: (conf.) I don't like Julio! I don't! *long, long pause* OKAY, SO I KIND OF DO!!!! But can you blame me? I've had more failed relationships than I have shirts! I'm a desperate, desperate woman!!! Belle: *searching for Dyl* Julio:(To Martha) You shouldn't hide your feelings. It hides who you are. C'maon, I like you, I now have PROOF that you like me, so... Martha: ... *sighs* Fine. I'll admit it, I kind of like you. Now do you want to go out with me or what? Julio:(Layghs) What do think I've been TRYING to do? YES! Audience: *goes awe and cheers* Julio:Wait, there's an audience? Martha: ...How long have they been there? Julio:.........anyway, when is cahllenge time? Belle: *still looking for Dyl* Yeah, we know the challenge is going to be brutal and insane, so we might as well get it overwith. Julio:Let's find Nalyd. Julio:So. Let's talk alliances. Me and Martha, of course- anyone else wanna join? Martha: Well, Belle's stuck in The Rat's alliance, so she's out. If we got Dyl in an alliance with us, though, she'd probably switch. And I've been hearing Dome and Ugly talking about joining an alliance together, so maybe we can get them to join an alliance with us. If we could do that, we'd have the majority of the votes. Julio:(CONF.) I have good taste in wqomen. Julio:So. Let's vote off the Rat. Agreed? MArtha, you assemble the possible members. Let's move people! Martha: Actually, I think that might be a bad idea. The Rat has an immunity idol. Jacob's a strong player and he doesn't have an idol, so if he doesn't win immunity in today's challenge, we should try to vote him off. If he does win immunity, though, we should vote off The Rat and hope he doesn't see it coming. Julio:...Or convince him his idol's fake! HEY NALYD! CAN YOU TELL THE RAT THAT HIS IDOL'S FAKE? THANKS! Nalyd: This will be the last ngihts that idols are available. Everybody get in pairs for a canoe race! Julio:YOU AN' ME, Martha! Also *Gives Martha immunity idol* Martha: For me? Aw, thanks! *hugs Julio* Belle: *pounces on Dyl* MINE!!! Julio:LET'S GO! *Begins paddling canoe at warp-speed* Nalyd: GO! First canoe wins! Julio:(CONF.) I gave Martha my idol, knowing that she would give it back if I ws in danger... Julio:*ApproACHES finish line* Martha: *falls out of canoe* HELP!!!! Julio:*Extends paddle and drags Martha on the water across the finish line WE WIN! Julio:Guess it's time to vote... (Whispering, to Martha) for the Rat.. Martha: *whispering to Julio* Got it. Let's spread the word that we're eliminating Jacob, then the Rat won't see it coming. *goes to gather potential alliance-mates* Julio:POOR RAT, HUH, MARTHA? POOR SUCKER DOESN'T REALIZE HIS IDOL'S FAKE... POOR DUDE.. IT IS WORTH-LESS! HE SHOULD JUST TYOSS IT IN THE FIRE RATHER THAN FACE HUMILIATION... Martha: I KNOW. HE'S REALLY LUCKY WE DECIDED TO HAVE OUR ALLIANCE VOTE FOR JACOB. OTHERWISE, HE WOULD'VE BEEN DOOMED. Vote Nalyd Renrut: No more idols after tonight... Julio:The Rat. He won't know what hit 'im. Martha: So long, Rat. Belle: *whispering* Don't tell anyone, but... I joined Martha's alliance, and I'm voting for The Rat. Finally, I'll be free from his alliance! Ugly: Bye, Bye, Rat! Jaz: The Rat! Jaz: Hey Martha, Can I join your alliance? ugly: can I join as well, I'll try to convince Dome to join. Martha: Definately. The more votes, the better. Jaz: Sweet! Ugly: We need one more vote and the Rat is down, I'll try it convince Dome to join our alliance and vote off the Rat Jacob: I'll vote for him. Martha: Thanks guys, try to spread the rumor that his idol is fake so he won't use it. Ugly: I'll try...HEY, THE "RAT" THE IDOL WE GAVE YOU IS A GREAT BIG F***ING FAKE, SO YOU CAN'T USE IT! Sorry, about the cursing, though. Nalyd: The Rat is out, and no more idols! Day 12 Jacob: Finally, the Rat is out!!!!!! Belle: I'm free as a bird!!! *skips merrily* Ugly: OK...awkard but still the Rat is gone and it's time for a new fronteir of TDP, starting with today's challenge. What is it today, Nalyd? Dyl: If we all hate the rat so much, why didn't we vote him out when we first had the chance? Ugly: Oh don't know, he just had an advantage until now! Martha: Yeah, I g-- OMG DYL TALKED. Belle: *attacks Dyl with hug* Ugly: (to Dyl) I would run out of this island if I were you. Dyl:*pukes on Belle* Jacob: I can't believe that it took so long for the Rat to get out. By the way, what's todays challenge, Nalyd? Ugly: (conf.) Dyl is a good guy, Dyl is a poor man trying to survive each day from that geek, belle is going down! Jacob: (CONF) The Rat is finally out!!!!!!! Ugly: You seem to be happy The Rat is gone, but didn't you used to be friends Jacob: Yeah, but then he became really, REALLY mean. Dome: (Snickers) ha ha ha tis I the rat in disguise I have a dome costume (Removes costume), so you just voted out dome, sorry? Belle: *passes out* Jacob: Nalyd, can he do that? He can't right?!? We voted for the Rat, not Dome, we should bring Dome back, please Nalyd!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!!! The Rat: Too late, he walked the dock of shame! Jacob: But The Rat walked the Dock of Shame not Dome, so Dome has to come back. PLEASE, NALYD!!! Ugly: (Removes The Rat from the island and brings Dome back from the island)OK, Now everything's back to normal! Martha: *breathes sigh of relief* Dome: (Walks out of the forest) wait what happened) Woah its been two days since I was last here. Last thing I remeber was being knocked uncosiunsous by the Rat and him saying Robots...Dock of shame... more robots of himself? The Rat: Hehehe fools you have brought me back you voted me out but I had a robot me pose as dome who revelided himself while I disguised myself as Bob the Lep and drove robot dome to the loser place. then I posed as dome as myself, and destoyed the robot and no one walked the dock so HA! Martha: Wait.... WHAT??? (Conf.) The Rat: I have alot of spare time and I'm an evil mastermin! Dome: (Falls over from confusion) The Rat: Okay, to put it in simpliar words Bob the leprachan has been buried for about... 6 days starting during the pentatholon. So I never walked the dock. and posed as Bob since that day, and has had a robot pose as me since then. Police: *arrest The Rat and bring Dome and Bob in* Nalyd: OOO! Told! Jacob: I don't get it.... ugly: one thing I hate is a sore loser (talking about the Rat) good-thing he's gone 4ever! Nalyd: TOday there will be a sudden death elimination and two people will go home! Today we are going to have an eating contest. Starting with mud pies. GO! Sam: (sobs) I can't eat this, Rat I misssssssssssss you-hoo, (sobs more) Jacob: (eats up the mud pies) Yummy!!! Jaz: *takes the mud pie and gulps. Then slowly swallows it* Martha: *eats it slowly* Belle: *forcing herself to eat it* Jacob: Hey Martha can I join your alliance? Martha: Sure. *forces down more mud pie* Bleh. By the way, has anyone seen Julio? Dome: (Puts Mud pie on his head) I got a head of hair! Nalyd: DOME! EAT IT!!! Dome: Fine... I need the wig (Eats pie) Jacob: Thanks Martha.(eats more mud pies)